


Les choses qui ne rentrent que quand on secoue très fort par le cerveau

by Nelja



Series: Les trolls sont dans la rue [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Fantasy, First Dates, Friendship, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Necromancy, Satire, Worse at Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit pour les deux prompts : </p>
<p>Ur Blab'adur décide de faire partager ses rêves douteux à Philippe-Albert. Pour calmer ses nerfs, bien entendu - certainement pas à cause d'obsessions ridicules et d'espoirs inexistants.</p>
<p>La rumeur sur Ur Blab'adur et son béguin pour un certain paladin. Philippe-Albert ne peut ignorer cette occasion de ramener le nécromancien sur le chemin de l'amour et de la vérité !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les choses qui ne rentrent que quand on secoue très fort par le cerveau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/gifts).



Quand on était des Forces du Bien, et qu'on était touché par une terrible malédiction, on tentait, en général, de la réduire à néant par un contresort.

Ur Blab'adur avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre cet état d'esprit. Pourquoi gaspiller de la malédiction d'excellente qualité, quand on pouvait, avec à peine plus de recherche magique, la transférer à son pire ennemi ? Bien sûr, pouvait-on objecter, on était parfois touché par des malédictions de deuxième catégorie. Mais on avait aussi beaucoup d'ennemis secondaires, et cela pouvait même être une partie agréable du travail de personnaliser !

"Que fais-tu ?" demanda Leatrice.

"J'organise et j'installe un réseau de cortex cérébraux." répondit Ur Blab'adur, légèrement affligé qu'on pose lui poser une question dont la réponse était aussi évidente.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Sekistrukk

"Bien évidemment, rediriger, en stimulant les capacités télépathiques que ces pitoyables créatures humaines ou assimilées étaient incapables d'utiliser de leur vivant, ce qui fait qu'en fait je leur rends service - où en étais-je ? - ah oui, rediriger des impulsions psychiques depuis une source jusqu'à une cible."

"Comme pour apprendre quelque chose à quelqu'un sans qu'il ait besoin de l'étudier ?" suggéra Leatrice.

"Exactement. Si par _quelque chose_ on entend _l'horreur et l'effroi_. J'ai certains standards à vérifier, et je n'utilise pas mes expériences pour enseigner les tables d'addition à un vermisseau incapable de les retenir par lui-même."

"Oh, c'est ton paladin !"

Ur Blab'adur devait reconnaître qu'il s'était peut-être laissé légèrement entraîner dans la transparence de ses invectives.

"Lui-même, sauf que ce n'est pas _mon_ paladin. Et maintenant, laissez-moi travailler. J'ai des ajustements de visée très délicats à faire pour atteindre mon objectif."

"Ca veut dire qu'il n'a pas un très gros cerveau !" s'exclama Sekistrukk, en éclantant de rire. Il se montrait ainsi la preuve vivante de la théorie comme quoi on pouvait encore plus se ridiculiser en comprenant une blague qu'en passant à côté.

"Et que vas-tu lui envoyer ?" demanda Leatrice.

Leatrice était certainement une sorcière très douée, très expérimentée et très retorse, car Ur Blab'adur était presque persuadé qu'il n'avait mis que quelques fractions de secondes pour inventer ce mensonge sur ses bons souvenirs d'invocations de Yog-Sothoth, et il avait gardé un visage neutre tout le long. Et pourtant, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Leatrice s'était exclamée "Oh Seigneurs des Ténèbres ! Tu as continué à rêver de lui ! Tu vas partager ça !"

Comment savait-elle cela ? Aurait-elle omis de mentioner la télépathie sur son curriculum vitae pour éviter d'être assignée de force à des heures supplémentaires ?

"Mais cela signifie que tu vas être endormi pendant la transmission !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Comment en détermineras-tu le début et la fin ?"

Ur Blab'adur devait le reconnaître, c'était une question très intéressante au niveau théorique. C'était aussi une question dont la réponse était très embarrassante, et bien sûr, il était persuadé que Leatrice le savait très bien et imitait - avec un insuccès flagrant - l'innocence et la curiosité scientifique juste pour le plaisir de tenter de le faire bafouiller.

He bien, elle serait déçue ! On n'était pas nécromancien sans savoir parler froidement de choses horribles, comme l'établissement des règles de priorité sur qui avait accès au matériel collectif ! Et il fallait bien aussi savoir parler froidement et professionnellement des choses les plus exaltantes, comme les vivisections.

"C'est établi par des analyses précises du niveau de certaines hormones." répondit-il. Pour se venger plus en profondeur, il entreprit même, sur un tableau noir, de dessiner un graphe, et de toussoter d'un air méprisant quand Leatrice arrêtait de le regarder.

Sekistrukk, lui, regardait les oiseaux zombies voler par la fenêtre, sans tenter la moindre tentative de dissimulation polie.

"Et si tu fais des rêves romantiques ou sexuels avec une autre personne que Philippe-Albert ?" suggéra Leatrice. Elle avait vraiment le don de poser les questions qui fachaient - et cette partie-là _était_ sur son curriculum vitae, car elle y prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

Et le pire est que c'était effectivement une question théorique qui valait la peine d'être posée, même si, pour autant qu'Ur Blab'adur pouvait en juger, l'étendue de son application pratique était nulle ! Maudites fussent les sorcières qui posaient des questions intéressantes auxquelles on ne savait pas répondre sans réfléchir !

"Prenons l'exemple théorique où j'abuse sexuellement d'une prêtresse loyale-bonne sur son propre autel, avant de la tuer de façon douloureuse, de la zombiifier puis de recommencer." dit-il lentement, sans vraiment se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, pour réfléchir déjà à la suite. Cela se voyait probablement. Leatrice hocha la tête. Sekistrukk se remit à s'intéresser à la conversation.

"Eh bien... alors il se verrait probablement sous la forme de le prêtresse." conclut Ur Blab'adur, après une analyse ma foi fort décente de tous les paramètres magiques et psychologiques en question. "Après tout, il n'est pas contradictoire avec les mécanismes mentaux de rêver qu'on est une tout autre personne."

"Oh." dit Leatrice d'un ton neutre qui essayait de cacher sa déception mais juste assez mal pour qu'elle soit très visible (une autre de ses spécialités. Ur Blab'adur n'arrivait pas à se rappeler si celle-là était sur le curriculum vitae ou pas).

"Quoi ?" C'était pourtant une torture tout aussi appropriée que si les rêves concernant Philippe-Albert - les terribles et traumatisants rêves concernant Philippe-Albert - lui étaient renvoyés ! Du moins, pour un paladin, cela semblerait terrifiant aussi !

"J'espère que cela n'arrivera pas," trancha Leatrice, "parce que comme tentative de séduction, ce serait _vraiment_ nul."

Et elle devait être trop rapide ! Ce n'était pas qu'Ur Blab'adur n'arrivait pas à réfléchir ! Parce qu'elle avait déjà quitté la pièce le temps qu'il réussisse à trouver la moindre réponse à cela.

"Ce n'est pas une tentative de séduction !" clama-t-il, se tordant les mains peut-être un peu excessivement. "C'est pour me venger ! C'est de la torture ! C'est moi qui fais ces rêves, je sais ce qu'il en est !"

Mais bizarrement, sa réponse avait moins de réalité alors qu'elle s'adressait seulement à Sekistrukk.

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir. "Tu me rappelles de mauvais souvenirs. Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon dernier stage ?"

* * *

Philippe-Albert se réveilla en sursaut.

Il hésita un instant : cela serait-il contraire à son code de conduite si, tôt le matin, il allait voir une amie pour lui parler de ses problèmes en général et de son rêve en particulier ? Il interrogea brièvement sa conscience. Celle-ci, sous l'aspect d'un ange flamboyant, lui répondit qu'il pouvait se le permettre si 1) Il ne frappait pas à la porte trop fort, et 2) Il apportait le petit déjeuner au lit.

Il n'interrogea pas sa conscience sur le rêve qu'il venait d'avoir. C'était trop personnel. Les amis étaient là pour ça.

Heureusement, quand il heurta la porte de Maria-Angelina avec un plateau chargé de chocolat, de tartines, de miel, et de jus d'orange, elle l'invita à entrer sans aucune hésitation qui aurait pu marquer un réveil non désiré. En fait, elle était déjà plongée dans la lecture d'un grand livre poussiéreux, le genre que Philippe-Albert avait l'habitude de regarder d'un oeil méfiant. On pouvait faire plein de choses terrifiantes avec un livre, comme invoquer des démons, frapper quelqu'un sur la tête, ou en rendre la lecture obligatoire.

"Que me vaut cet honneur, Phil ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai fait un rêve." Il s'effondra sur une chaise libre.

"Où tous les hommes vivaient dans la paix et l'harmonie ?"

"Euh non, pas vraiment... encore que... ça se discute."

Maria-Angelina, mage blanche, était souvent surnommée "triomphant de l'enfer" sauf par les habitants de l'enfer en question, parce que ça leur prenait un temps précieux qui aurait pu être utilisé pour fuir. Elle ferma bruyamment son livre sans oublier d'y glisser un marque-page d'une main experte. Elle exprimait ainsi sa volonté de se consacrer entièrement à la conversation qui allait suivre.

"Cela semble troublant." dit-elle, pour rendre le dernier point clair, au cas où Philippe-Albert n'aurait pas tout à fait compris.

"Peut-être que je devrais prier Dieu ?"

"C'est souvent une bonne idée. Mais tu voulais aussi me parler de ce rêve ?"

Philippe-Albert se mit alors à raconter du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire d'une traite, dans le désordre, en oubliant certains détails et en en répétant d'autres plusieurs fois.

"Et alors, je me suis mis à jouer de la musique sur une flûte de tibias pendant que les moutons zombies dansaient autour de nous ! Ou alors non, ça se passait après, et d'abord il y a eu le moment où je lui offrais des chrysanthèmes, et il y avait un balcon, je crois ?"

Enfin, Maria-Angelina réussit, pendant cette période d'incertitude, à placer un mot. "Et de qui parles-tu, tout le long ?"

Philippe-Albert se rappela seulement à ce moment qu'il avait oublié de préciser ce léger détail. "Tu te rappelles..." dit-il en rougissant, "ce nécromancien que j'avais rencontré un jour de grève... et qui a failli me tuer plusieurs fois... depuis... et avant ?"

"Ah, celui-là ?"

"Oui. Ur Blab'adur El Manshrouf le Terriblement Ignoble."

"Et tu viens m'en parler car tu as peur que ce ne soit pas un rêve naturel, mais qu'il te soit envoyé pour l'accomplissement d'un démoniaque plan."

Le visage de Philippe-Albert prit une expression de confusion. "Hein ? Non ! Je viens te le raconter juste parce que c'était... embarrassant... et aussi... intéressant..."

"Attends un instant." interrompit Maria-Angelina. "Je ne suis pas une experte pour les sentiments torturés et tout ce qui va avec, mais par contre, ça, c'est mon domaine. Un tout petit rituel de rien du tout, et je te dis si ce rêve t'a été envoyé par magie ou pas."

Philippe-Albert se laissa envelopper dans le filet de fils de la vierge, et Maria-Angelina put trancher en quelques minutes. "Envoyé artificiellement. Aucun doute là-dessus. Je suis sûre que derrière tout cela se dissimule un plan pour la conquête du monde."

"Vraiment sûre ?" demanda Philippe-Albert d'une petite voix.

"Certaine !"

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et Robin entra dans la chambre en coup de vent, sautillante.

"Salut vous tous, oh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, il y a du petit déjeuner ! Ange, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de désespérer Phil ?"

"Son nécromancien - tu sais, celui de la grève..."

"Celui qui se faisait inspecter, oui."

"Il lui a envoyé un rêve malsain sur de la drague au milieu des moutons zombies."

"Sérieusement ?" Robin se tourna vers Philippe-Albert. "C'est plutôt mignon, pas vrai, comme façon de faire la cour ?"

"Comme je le disais, il y a certainement un plan caché pas mignon du tout. Même si vraiment, il essaie de le séduire, est-ce que tu crois que cela pourrait être sérieux ? Est-ce que tu crois que cela pourrait jamais mener à une relation..."

"Et pourquoi pas ?" interrompit Philippe-Albert, comme si cette discussion le concernait. De fait, elle le concernait. Mais à voir le regard que Maria-Angelina et Robin posèrent sur lui, on ne l'aurait pas cru.

Robin fut la plus prompte.

"Mais bien sûr que c'est possible ! Regarde Maria-Angelina et moi !"

"Mais nous sommes dans le même camp." objecta Maria-Angelina.

"Seulement parce que j'avais le choix et j'ai signé chez vous sur un coup de tête !" Elle se tourna vers Philippe-Albert. "Crois-moi, des alignements si opposés créent des problèmes et pas seulement pour le rangement de l'appartement et les élections. Et pourtant..."

"Attends," interrompit-il, "Maria-Angelina et toi ?"

Maria-Angelina eut un sourire un peu embarrassé.

"Après tout," confirma Robin, "cela n'a jamais vraiment été un secret. Cela ne s'est juste jamais présenté dans la conversation."

"Mais donc, il serait peut-être possible, pour Blab et moi..."

"Oui !" s'exclama Robin. "Non !" s'exclama, presque aussi vite, Maria-Angelina.

"Ce serait romantique !"

"Ce serait abominable !"

"Vous avez raison toutes les deux !" s'exclama Philippe-Albert, se levant. "Il est hors de question qu'il reste maléfique ! Si nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, la force de notre amour doit être sa rédemption !"

"Attends, je ne suis pas sûre que ta prémisse..."

Philippe-Albert n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'était une prémisse, qu'il confondait d'ailleurs avec des prémices toutes les fois où on ne lui avait pas expliqué la différence il y avait moins d'une minute et demie. Cette objection l'ébranla donc assez peu dans sa résolution.

"Je vais l'inviter à un rendez-vous, et le ramener sur le chemin de l'amour et de la vérité ! C'est ma mission !"

Il sortit de la chambre en courant.

"S'il s'y prend comme ça," remarqua Robin, "c'est loin d'être gagné."

* * *

Ur Blab'adur connaissait maintenant par coeur le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous donné par Philippe-Albert. Il le vérifia cependant une fois de plus, pour se donner une contenance. Il se sentait nerveux. Il n'y avait pas de raison, pourtant ! C'était ce qu'il avait attendu, après  
tout...

Un bon duel, un bon combat bien sanguinaire, pour régler cette affaire d'honneur une fois pour toutes ! Ce n'était pas qu'il le détestait - pour un paladin, il était vaguement décent et même sympathique - mais les rêves devenaient intolérables ! Et maintenant, enfin, c'était  
réciproque et Ur Blab'adur allait se faire détester tout autant ! Bwahaha, aurait-il pu dire, s'il avait eu un peu moins de retenue.

Bien sûr, Philippe-Albert aurait pu choisir un autre endroit qu'un restaurant pour cela. Mais cela faisait probablement partie de leur code d'honneur que le survivant paie le dernier repas, ou quelque chose. Et puis, s'il se rappelait bien l'endroit, celui-là avait une petite arrière-cour parfaite pour les duels. Les gens y mettaient leurs chevaux, mais si cela devenait violent, tant pis pour eux ! Ils repartiraient avec des chevaux zombies ! Ou rien du tout, si Ur Blab'adur perdait ou se sentait de méchante humeur.

Il se corrigea mentalement. S'il réussissait à vaincre le paladin, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur après, n'est-ce pas ?

Il entra dans le restaurant, et constata avec énervement que Philippe-Albert n'était pas encore là. Mais au moins, il avait dû donner sa description, ou son signalement policier, peu importe, car en le voyant arriver, le serveur le dirigea vers une table double vide. Il essayait d'offrir une politesse générique, mais - Ur Blab'adur le vit avec satisfaction - il semblait tout de même terrorisé.

Ur Blab'adur, pour patienter, se mit à se demander si ce serait une bonne idée de détruire le retaurant au cours de son combat, si cela rendrait le tout plus spectaculaire. Il était toujours temps d'en décider en fonction de la qualité de la nourriture, conclut-il. Si la viande était bien cuisinée, tant mieux, et sinon... he bien, c'était avec les plats dans les assiettes qu'on faisaient les zombies les plus sanguinaires, n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient une forme de sens de la rétribution.

Enfin Philippe-Albert entra en trombe dans le restaurant - en retard, bien entendu, et Ur Blab'adur le lui fit sentir en sortant ostensiblement sa montre pour le vérifier.

"Désolé. Je ne savais pas comment m'habiller."

En voyant la volume d'or clinquant sur ses vêtements, Ur Blab'adur aurait pu lui suggérer que si c'était pour s'habiller ainsi, il aurait mieux fait de venir nu, mais quelque chose d'inexplicable l'en empêcha.

Il répondit plutôt. "Avec un peu de chance, tu mettras un peu moins de temps pour choisir un plat. J'espère que tu sais lire ?"

"Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, je viens souvent ici." répondit Philippe-Albert, sans confirmer ni infirmer, sans s'énerver non plus. Ur Blab'adur fut saisi d'un doute : n'avait-il pas compris l'insulte, ou cachait-il juste très bien son offense ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire d'efforts ? Un peu de préliminaires avant un duel, cela faisait toujours plaisir ! Mais non, et un silence lourd d'embarras s'abattait déjà sur la table.

Bien sûr, Ur Blab'adur pouvait être méchant tout seul, mais ce n'était pas amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin si, c'était une possibilité, quand la victime était baillonnée, mais là, il attendait autre chose ; une insulte personnelle sur laquelle il aurait pu rebondir. Mais apparemment, c'était vraiment lui qui allait faire tout le travail. Il creusa son esprit - métaphoriquement, pour une fois - pour trouver quelque chose d'original à dire. Il expliquait trop souvent aux gens ce qu'il allait faire avec les cadavres réanimés de leurs ancêtres. C'en devenait lassant.

Il allait parler, quand Philippe-Albert lui coupa la parole. "Tu sais, Blab, le rêve, avec la flûte, les moutons, la scène du balcon, et le vent qui souffle sur le petit pont, j'ai trouvé ça très charmant de ta part."

"Pardon ?" Ur Blab'adur s'étrangla sur son verre d'eau, et c'était bien parce que les serveurs incompétents n'avaient rien apporté d'autre. Il se sentait capable de s'étrangler sur le monde, dans de telles circonstances.

"Oui, c'était sans doute un peu... amoral, et les moutons auraient été plus poétiques si ce n'étaient pas des zombies, mais..."

Factuellement, Ur Blab'adur savait de quoi Philippe-Albert parlait. Il n'avait encore testé qu'un réglage intermédiaire qui, tout en envoyant le rêve au paladin, lui laissait expérimenter le même, ne serait-ce que pour prévoir ses réactions en sachant à quelle sauce il allait être traumatisé. Non, il pouvait se remémorer les images en question. Ce qui échouait totalement à faire sens était l'interprétation. Charmant, vraiment ? Qu'on fasse confiance aux paladins pour les contresens majeurs dans leurs interprétations !

"Et tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup pensé, et j'ai une forme d'affection pour toi..."

"C'est impossible !" s'exclama Ur Blab'adur. Oh Seigneur des Ténèbres, ces rêves avaient-ils des effets secondaires pernicieux ? "On ne le dirait pas, mais j'ai mes principes, et une relation entre les forces du bien et les forces du mal est une abomination !" C'était totalement vrai, mais pourquoi n'employait-il pas des arguments plus frappants et plus simples à comprendre, comme le fait de ne pas pouvoir supporter son air idiot ? Effets secondaires pernicieux ! Il faudrait qu'il pense à revoir son installation !

"Vraiment ? Une de vos spécialités est la corruption par la séduction, non ?"

"Seulement dans des cas extrêmes !" s'exclama Ur Blab'adur d'une voix plus aiguë que nécessaire, "et pratiquée par des spécialistes !"

"Du reste, cela n'a aucune importance," poursuivit Philippe-Albert, "car je suis d'accord avec toi !"

"Je ne sais pas sur quoi, mais je suis certain que non."

Le paladin ignora l'interruption. "Nous ne pouvons pas rester ennemis. Pour qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous, il faut que tu abandonnes tes péchés !"

"Tu te fous de moi ?" Ur Blab'adur eut un peu de regrets d'avoir été vulgaire ; ou plutôt, de ne pas l'avoir été dans les règles de l'art. "Jean-foutre dont la mère se fait sodomiser par des canards !" Il réprima l'envie de décrire l'anatomie des canards pour expliquer pourquoi c'était une vraiment grosse insulte. En général, cela brisait le rythme de la conversation.

"Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas essayé de ne pas être maléfique !"

Ur Blab'adur se leva. "Si. Ou du moins, j'ai essayé d'attendre la fin du repas avant de te combattre. Mais je ne goûterai pas la nourriture de ce restaurant cette fois."

"Pourquoi devons-nous nous battre ?" demanda Philippe-Albert, en se levant aussi.

"Pourquoi m'avoir invité si ce n'est pour... non, ne réponds pas à cette question."

"Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé ces rêves si ce n'est pas pour..."

"C'était de la torture ! De la provocation ! De... de l'hygiène mentale ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi à part que ça a à voir et c'est terriblement frustrant..." Ur Blab'adur réalisa que son explication s'éloignait beaucoup de l'idéal d'un plan clair en trois fois trois parties. "Peu importe, battons-nous !"

"Personnellement, je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Après tout, c'est un rendez-vous. Ce serait malpoli de ma part."

Ur Blab'adur se retint d'utiliser "s'il te plait, Phil, pour me faire plaisir" comme argument. Cela aurait cassé l'ambiance. "Ne serait-ce pas encore plus malpoli de refuser une provocation en duel ?"

Philippe-Albert sembla réfléchir péniblement à la question. "Non. Juste un peu moins, en fait. Et nous n'avons pas de vraie raison de nous battre, aujourd'hui. Nos armées ne sont pas en train de s'affronter vaillamment."

Pourquoi Ur Blab'adur ne pensait-il jamais à emmener une armée dans ses poches quand cela pouvait servir ? "Peu importe. Battons-nous ! Il nous suffit de simuler un enjeu, par exemple, mon changement de camp."

Le visage de Philippe-Albert s'éclair. "Tu ferais ça ?"

"Non !" protesta Ur Blab'adur, sans même compter qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre. "Mais tu pourrais faire semblant de le croire !"

Il fallait toujours des enjeux aux forces du bien. Sauver quelqu'un, par exemple, ou les sauver de façon préemptive quand on venait juste de commencer à élaborer un plan de conquête du monde complexe et sanglant. C'était comme si pour eux, les joies des os de vos ennemis qui craquent, des chairs qui se déchirent, la jubilation de leur humiliation, ne signifiaient rien. Ils ne savaient pas prendre plaisir aux bonnes choses - ou pire, faisaient hypocritement semblant de ne pas y prendre plaisir - à moins qu'on les leur mette tout le nez.

Le serveur vint leur demander poliment de ne pas se battre. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, ou, pour parler de façon moins métaphorique, juste l'incitation qu'il fallait à animer les plats dans les assiettes... il était temps d'embrocher ce paladin, et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

* * *

"Comment ça s'est passé avec ton nécromancien ?" demanda Robin.

"Pas très bien." soupira Philippe-Albert.

"Oh, je suppose que tes vêtements ont été déchirés pour toutes les mauvaises raisons ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas en prendre auxquels tu tenais trop."

"On peut dire ça." soupira le paladin. "Aussi, je déteste les tranches de boeuf zombies. Et ce n'était même pas la pire partie."

Maria-Angelina retint Robin avant qu'elle pose d'autres questions.

Ce n'était manifestement pas le bon moment.

* * *

"Comment ça s'est passé avec ton paladin ?" demanda Leatrice.

"Très bien." répondit Ur Blab'adur. "Je ne l'ai pas battu, mais ce n'est pas passé loin. Et comme ça, cela laisse des possibilités pour la prochaine fois."

"Et tu crois qu'il acceptera encore un rendez-vous avec toi, après le désastre que tu as fait de celui-là ?"

"Je vous ai dit que ça s'était bien passé !" s'exclama Ur Blab'adur.

"Mais pour lui ?"

"Que sont quelques tentatives de meurtre entre ennemis qui s'entendent bien ?"

"Tu es vraiment stupide." répondit Leatrice, mais bien sûr, c'était l'opinion qu'elle avait en permanence sur tout le monde, donc cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

C'est seulement quand Sekistrukk hocha gravement la tête qu'Ur Blab'adur s'estima en droit de se sentir mortellement vexé.


End file.
